


Сливы

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Тони, Тони, Тони! Неужели потерял? Как он мог? А может его и вовсе не было? Да нет, тот же тип ясно сказал: «Здесь все, что вам нужно, мистер Барнс. Все что вы любите, во что верите, на что надеетесь, чего ждете», а значит Тони точно должен быть. А его нет.





	Сливы

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС, События Пост!Гражданки разрулились без участия автора, автору хотелось любви и небольшого батона, так что обоснуя ноль, зато есть Баки/Тони

Они лежали там, где он их оставил. Посреди стола, на старинном, глиняном, с трещинами и сколами, блюде. Крепкие, мясистые, с гладкой атласной кожицей, отливающие матовой глубиной. Настоящие «венгерки», несколько ренклодов, прекрасно подходящих как для пирога или джема, так и для наваристого компота, словно шептавших «съешь меня», «попробуй меня», или «хотя бы лизни меня, если на большее не способен, сопляк».  
  
Баки, давно забывшему, что такое слезы, хотелось рыдать. Потому что внезапно до него дошло, что эти плоды было всем, что осталось ему. Команда «Мстители», прошу любить и жаловать. Две тысячи форинтов, для мистера Барнса, как постоянного покупателя, скидка. Сходил, понимаешь, за сливами. Говорил ему Фьюри: «Сидите, Джеймс, дома», так нет, понесла нелегкая…  
  
Он разглядывал их по очереди, словно видел впервые. Да так оно, наверное, и было. Во всяком случае, никто не предупреждал его, что однажды придется познакомиться со своей командой с такой стороны.  
  
Вот та вот, с волнистым листиком, немного незрелая, точно Ванда. А эти две венгерки, темно-синие, с сизым восковым налетом, все время норовящие скатиться со стола и отправиться в свободный полет (из них наверняка получился бы отличный чернослив) — скорее всего Роуди и Сэм. Идеальная по форме, цвету и размеру Наташа Ромен (не исключено, что такой псевдоним был в ее бурной шпионской практике), красная снаружи и внутри, даже листья и те — с красноватым оттенком. Искушение как оно есть. Баки давным-давно попробовал и не сомневался, что эта ягодка способна отправить к праотцам одним прикосновением, так что лучше не искушать судьбу и держаться подальше. Рядышком с ней, всегда вместе, возможно не такой эффектный внешне, но не менее смертоносный — Клинт. Брюс, конечно, Зеленый Ренклод, а Лэнга вообще без справочника не определишь. Зато Кэп и Тор, сразу видно, — рекордсмены, размером грамм по сорок пять, если не пятьдесят вымахали, не иначе сорт «Президент».  
  
Все тут. Пока еще свеженькие, упругие, но надолго ли? Можно было бы, конечно, убрать их в холодильник, но Баки не знал, вдруг от этого станет хуже, да и Стиву точно там не понравится. А Тони так вообще наверняка — потом ему жизни не даст.  
  
Баки вздрогнул, протер глаза, (Тони!), пересчитал еще раз, точно, одной не хватает. Он бросился к бумажному пакету, в который продавец в странной рогатой шапке насыпал ему друзей. Пусто! Кинулся туда, сюда, заметался по кухне, как пойманный в ловушку зверь. Тони, Тони, Тони! Неужели потерял? Как он мог? А может, его и вовсе не было? Да нет, тот же тип ясно сказал: «Здесь все, что вам нужно, мистер Барнс. Все, что вы любите, во что верите, на что надеетесь, чего ждете», а значит, Тони точно должен быть. А его нет.  
  
Впору было упасть на колени, запустить в волосы руки и завыть раненым зверем, но Тони такое поведение точно не пришлось бы по вкусу — он снова начал бы винить себя в своих несуществующих грехах, а занимающийся самоедством Тони не способствует нормальной мыслительной деятельности, хорошему пищеварению и позитивному настрою. Во всяком случае, не у Баки. Поэтому, прежде чем впадать в отчаяние и крушить все вокруг (потому что зачем ему этот мир, если в нем нет самого главного?), он огляделся еще раз.  
  
И о чудо! Как не заметил с самого начала? Вот же, чуть в сторонке, на собственноручно спроектированной, дважды перебранной после встречи с суперсолдатами микроволновке, похожий и отличный от всего ранее виденного, идеальный и несовершенный, как весь окружающий мир. Тони!  
  
Баки осторожно дотронулся до поверхности ягоды. Твердая, как броня. Чуть шершавая, как подушечки натруженных пальцев Тони. Плод слегка пульсировал в такт его движениям, словно ему не меньше чем Баки требовался тактильный контакт. Стало интересно, как там, внутри? Так же мягко и нежно, податливо и упруго, жгуче и сладко, как за дверями их спальни, или нет? Баки непроизвольно сжал чуть сильнее, наслаждаясь волнами странно возбуждающей дрожи, но внезапная боязнь сломать непоправимо, испортить, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву все то, что было между ними до этого, странное и прекрасное, непривычное, но такое необходимое, остановило руки.  
  
Вспомнилось, как зачастую он боялся лишним звуком, неправильным движением разрушить ту гармонию, что возникла между ними. Опускал взгляд, когда надо было смотреть. Молчал, когда надо было сказать. Вот и домолчался. Сейчас он готов был кричать, да только кому это теперь может быть важно? Сливам-мстителям? Тони? Хотя… Теперь-то точно можно не переживать, что после его признания Тони спрячется в мастерской и обрубит все контакты. Куда ему, такому, деваться из рук Баки?  
«Я люблю тебя, Тони Старк», — сначала тихо и нерешительно.  
«Я люблю Тони Старка», — гораздо громче.  
«Я люблю Тони Старка!» — во весь голос и изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить равновесие, потому что мир ощутимо накренился и потемнел, а фрукт в руках недовольно задергался.  
«Я ЛЮБЛЮ!» — как в последний раз, перед провалом во мрак.  
  
— И незачем так кричать… — ворчливый голос возле уха, удивительным образом сочетающий недовольство и нежность, недоумение и восторг, вернул Баки в этот мир. — Я тебя тоже люблю, но это не повод орать в шесть утра и пытаться переломать мне ребра. Пятница, двадцать процентов света. Кошмар? — Карие глаза, родные, внимательные, смотрели прямо в душу.  
  
Баки отрицательно мотнул головой. Сон. Просто странный сон. Хорошо, что Баки не верит ни старичку Фрейду, ни девице Ленорман, ни штатным психологам Щ.И.Т.а, ни Стиву, иначе сейчас решил бы, что все сказанное Тони минуту назад — тоже сон, и погрузился бы в ненужную рефлексию, когда под руками, вцепившимися в видавшую виды футболку, даром что надетую на миллиардера, так же, как во сне: твердо, гладко и восхитительно желанно.  
  
— Это все сливы, — бормотал меж тем Тони, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине. — Говорил я, нечего их на ночь жрать тоннами, так нет, никто меня не слушает. Вот что ты в них нашел? Если уж на то пошло, я знаю сотню вещей намного лучше…  
  
Баки подставлялся под руки и думал, что и вправду, со сливами нужно немного притормозить, потому что какими бы хорошими эти сливы не были, Баки, всегда питавшему необъяснимую слабость ко всему необычному, невероятному, не похожему ни на что другое, кажется, наконец-то, несказанно подфартило и надо быть последним идиотом, чтобы проебать предоставленный шанс. Тем более, и тот странный фрукт, что он держал в своих руках совсем недавно во сне, и мужчина, который позволяет обнимать себя сейчас, кажется ясно дали понять, что совсем не против. А значит, уже можно, да?  
  
— Пятница, выключи, пожалуйста, свет. — произнес он, решительно прижимая Тони к себе. Тот понятливо хмыкнул и замолчал, потому как чисто технически, даже гениям сложно говорить когда их целуют так, словно собираются съесть.  
  
И было совсем неважно, что на кухне, возможно, так и стоит блюдо с разномастными сливами. Определенно, им сегодня придется подождать.


End file.
